not Just a Parker
by welcome2reality
Summary: What would have happened if the kiss on Carthis would have happend and more...?  Set during IOTH.  One- Shot: Complete.
1. Carthis

What would have happened if Ocee hadn't interrupted that almost kiss on Carthis...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them; I'm just playing with their collective fates….

"_I'm a Parker"…. "Do you remember when we were kids?"…. "The only present they ever left us with is emptiness"…."A Centre prisoner all these years just like me"…. Just like me…"Why is it that the one person that I've been trained to distrust, to hate, to capture, is always with me during the most difficult moments of my life?"…. "Maybe it's supposed to be that way."_

The tips of their noses met directly before their lips did. Jarod tentatively wrapped his hand behind Parker's head, pulling her lips tighter to his own. A small sigh escaped her and she forcefully grabbed his shirt as her tongue pushed into his mouth. His eyes popped open for a split second in shock, but feeling her fingertips slide down his chest, he met her tongue with his own.

"God Jarod," Miss Parker mumbled through their fused mouths. The hand that wasn't gripping Jarod's shirt fled up into his hair, grasping a handful.

Jarod quietly moaned. He slid his hands down her back, stopping at her hips. He gripped onto her and ripped his lips away from hers, trailing wet kisses down her jawbone.

Miss Parker wrapped her arms tightly around him, slowly grinding her hips closer to his body. "I need you," she whispered into his ear before biting the lobe.

Jarod pulled away for a second, holding her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes. They were filled with hurt, lust, and fire….and something else he couldn't name. He could've given her a dozen reasons why they should stop, but he didn't. The truth was he needed her just as much as she needed him and he had wanted her for so long. He leaned in and claimed her lips once again, wrapping her in his arms, pressing his body firmly against hers.

Parker began edging him with her off the fireplace ledge. As her knees touched the floor, she laid back, pulling him on top of her. Jarod slid his hand under her soft robe and her head tilted back in pleasure. Her skin was hot under his touch and the perspiration he felt on her body persuaded him further. Parker shoved her hand up Jarod's shirt and raked her fingernails against his chest. He moaned and quickly captured her lips. She wanted to feel more of him, get as close to him as was humanly possible. She popped the snap of his pants and ripped down the zipper. Jarod willingly lifted his body up and moved one of his hands on top of hers, helping guide his pants down until they were at his ankles. He kicked them off and hastily took the moment to untie her robe. She slid her arms out of it, leaning up momentarily to hook her arms around Jarod's waist, pulling them both down again.

Her hands wandered down his torso and beneath his waistband. Jarod inhaled sharply and bit down lightly on Parker's collarbone. His hand squeezed her left breast. She gripped his length then let go and began pulling on his boxers. He lifted up his body again and wiggled a little to help get them down his legs. Her lips found his, kissing him desperately as she shifted under him, thrusting her pelvis upwards. Jarod's eyes locked with hers as he slid into her. She shuddered in sheer pleasure and wrapped her arms higher around his back, holding on for dear life. He began pumping up and down, and Miss Parker snaked her leg around his waist to push his farther into her. Both her inner and outer muscles were gripping him and he knew he couldn't hold on for long. "Miss Parker," he muttered, begging her to not make him come too soon. Parker slid her hand down his back and gripped his ass, digging her nails in. He moaned and pushed into her even harder. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, allowing a muffled yell escape her lips. Feeling her inner muscles spasm was enough to push him over the edge. He thrust in hard once more as he felt himself spill out. "Monica!" he breathed, his entire being shaking with the force of their union.

Her breathing was ragged as she gently grazed her nails along his back, their bodies still shaking gently together. Jarod let out a deep breath and laid his forehead against Miss Parker's breast. She let out a sigh.

"My God, what have I done?" Miss Parker whispered. Jarod looked up into her eyes, pleading with her to not to push him away. But she did. Like so many times before, only this time it was not only an emotional push, it was a physical one as well. She moved her hands to his chest and lifted up to a seated position, causing Jarod to slide out of her. They both gasped at the loss of contact; she had not even realized that they were still joined so intimately.

Jarod grabbed her hand before she could stand up from the floor, "Parker don't. I…"

They both jumped up as Ocee entered the room carrying a tray. Miss Parker slipped her robe back on as Jarod yanked his pants up his legs. He was suddenly thankful that Ocee was blind and could not witness the embarrassing situation.

"Tea?" the old woman smiled.

Author's Note: I know this was short, but I am considering continuing on with it- the next part would begin right where IOTH left off. Any interest?


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, so a couple of the reviews from you are opposed to the characters' natures in this story. I took that into consideration and found that I'm not really sure what the hell you talking about…. However, I AM having a considerably hard time figuring out where to take this story. Maybe just not my best train of thought. So, I have decided to leave the first chapter as a one-shot and ditch the rest of it. I feel better about that. Considering the first chapter, let's not forget that I set it in the REAL context of the IOTH movie and I still intended the conversation between Jarod and Miss Parker in the limo to happen just as it did in the movie. Emotional confusion and all that. Yatta, yatta. Anyway, I am feeling the desire to start some other new story with a different plot line. Perhaps you all will read that one.


End file.
